Dino Clopman's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove
''Dino Clopman's Adventures of the Emperor's New Groove ''is a spinoff film created by Dinoco95. It's unknown if it will be shown on YouTube. Plot Kuzco is the selfish 18 year old emperor of the Inca Empire, which the DinoAdventure Squad have travelled back in time to. Kuzco summons Pacha, the leader of a nearby village, to inform him that he is building his enormous summer home, Kuzcotopia, on the site of Pacha's house, thus rendering Pacha and his family homeless. Pacha attempts to protest, but is dismissed. Kuzco's advisor Yzma and her dim-witted right-hand man Kronk then try to poison Kuzco so that Yzma can take control of the empire, but the supposed poison turns out to be a potion which turns him into a llama instead of killing him. After knocking Kuzco and the Squad unconscious, Yzma orders Kronk to dispose of them, but conscience-stricken Kronk loses the sack holding them. They end up in Pacha's village, Kuzco accuses Pacha of kidnapping him and demands that Pacha help him return to the palace. Pacha refuses unless Kuzco builds his summer home elsewhere, and Kuzco attempts to find his own way home. He ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved by Pacha and the others. Meanwhile, Yzma assumes command of the nation, but when Kronk reveals he never killed Kuzco, the two head out and begin to search the local villages for him. Kuzco feigns agreement with Pacha's demand, and Pacha, Dino and his friends lead him back toward the palace. They stop at a roadside diner, and Yzma and Kronk arrive shortly after. Pacha overhears Yzma discussing their plans to kill Kuzco, and attempts to warn him. Kuzco, doesn't believe him and returns to Yzma, only to overhear Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to kill him, and that the kingdom does not miss him. Kuzco realizes Pacha was right, but Pacha and the others have left. After a repentant Kuzco spends the night alone in the jungle, the friends reunite with Pacha having forgiven Kuzco. They race back to the palace, with Yzma and Kronk chasing them, although temporarily impeded to their frustration by Pacha's family, until the pursuers get hit by lightning and fall into a chasm. The group arrives at Yzma's laboratory only to find that their pursuers somehow got there first. Kronk changes sides after a vicious tongue-lashing from Yzma who insults his cooking, and gets dropped down a trapdoor. Yzma summons the palace guards, forcing Kuzco and Pacha to grab all of the transformation potions they can and flee. After trying several formulas that convert Kuzco to other animals, and then back to a llama, they escape the guards (but not Yzma) and find they are down to only two vials. Yzma accidentally steps on one of the two, turning herself into a tiny kitten. She still almost manages to obtain the antidote, but is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of Kronk. Kuzco becomes human again and sets out to redeem himself, building a small summer cabin on the hill next to Pacha's home at the peasant's invitation. Meanwhile, outdoorsman Kronk becomes a scout leader, with kitten-Yzma forced to be a member of the troop. Category:Spin-off films